La vida es una cancion
by hikary sawada di vongola
Summary: tsuna quien desaperecio hace 4 años despues de regresar del futuro este desaperecio sin dejar rastro, todos se preocuparon pero volvio pero muy cambiado como tomaran ese cambio los demas y podran sobrevivir a sus juegos que les tiene el pequeño castaño. y lo mas importante ¿por que uyo?


**Hola!, soy yo, si estoy viva por fin, por el amor de dios si!, bueno se lo que tienen que decir como donde estuviste, por que no actualizas, pero esque no pude, por varios problemas familiares y por flojera, gomen, por eso les trage nueva una historia totalmente nueva y original que espero y les guste, bueno que la disfruten! los personajes no son de mi propiedad son de akira amano-sensei**

* * *

Todo simplemente todo habia cambiado con la desaparicion de tsuna, ya nadie de sus guardianes sonreia, o se divertian, todo el timpo estaban frustrados y solo con la esperanza de que apareciera, pero con cada dia que pasaba era una esperanza que se extinguía,todo regreso a su lugar y actuaban como si no lo conocieran o supieran de el cuando era todo lo contrario lo que sucedia en sus corazones y en sus mentes. Todo estaba "normal", asta que una visita de alguien les cambio la vida por completo, y era ese alguien a quien estuvieron esperando todo este tiempo Tsuna su cielo, su todo, pero regreso muy cambiado.**  
**

En una noche lluviosa se encontraban todos los guardianes como simpre, se reunian cada noche en casa de tsuna, para ver si tenian una pista o algo que delatara su paradero pero nada.

-Dinos Gogudera ¿has encontrado algo?-pregunto Reborn, tomando un expreso, en ese momento la mama de tsuna y su padre habian ido a italia para seguir buscandolo pero ya se habia perdido desde hace 4 años.

-no,no he encontrado nada acerca del decimo...es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra-dijo seriamente.

-mmm...bien, Mukuro ¿has encontrado algo?.

-no, tsunayoshi es como si supiera que lo estubiermos buscando y se ocultara en lo mas profundo de la tierra-dijo seriamente.

Todo era como siempre solo todos tenian una cosa en mente **que tsuna volviera a casa y estuviera con ellos, **parece que si el cielo haiga cumplido sus deceos ya que se escucho como llamaban en la puerta.

-mmm...voy a ver-dijo Yamamoto sin animo, fue hasta la puerta y la abrio, se encontraba un sujeto encapuchado y totalmente empapado-¿en que puedo ayudarle?-dijo como si no le importara.

-jajajaja, en que puedes ayudarme, en nada, en lo unico que puedes ayudarme es en dejarme pasar-dijo burlandose.

-¡¿que?! ¡hasta crees que te dejare pasar! estas loco ¡¿quien eres tu?!-dijo yamamoto totalmente enojado.

-Tu peor pesadilla-dijo mientras lo empujaba y cerraba la puerta detras de si-jajaja jugemos-dijo mientras sacaba una daga de quien sabe donde y trataba de apuñalarlo.

El estruendo se escucho hasta la sala y todos corrieron a ver lo que pasaba, cuando llegaron no podian creer lo que estaba pasando, Yamamoto agarraba a un sujeto encapuchado al cual solo se le podia ver la mitad de la cara, de las manos tratando de que no lo apuñalara, o eso creian todos.

-¡YA BASTA!-grito Reborn mientras disparaba y el encapuchado solo detenia sus acciones junto con Yamamoto y volteaban a verlo.

-jajajaja, balla, balla parece que no estabas solo-dijo el encapuchado sarcasticamente mientras bajaba los brazos y se ponia en firmes.

-¡¿quien eres tu?!-dijo hibary mientras sacaba sus tonfas y se ponia en pose de pelea.

-jajajajaja, que gracioso, bien creo que me pase esta vez-dijo el encapuchado sentandose en la entrada.

-¿quien eres tu?-pregunto estaves lambo muy asustado

-¿quien soy yo?...buena pregunta...soy aquel por quien llorabas todas las noches gritando su nombre sin parar hasta lastimarte la graganta-dijo algo melancolico.

-...-Lambo solo se quedo estatico y empezo a derramar lagrimas y hizo algo que nunca creyeron todos, corrio hasta el encapuchado y lo abrazo-¡te extrañe!.

-Yo tambien te extrañe mucho junto con tus lloriqueos-dijo el encapuchado aceptando su abrazo y correspondiendolo.

-¿quien eres tu?-esta ves pregunto Ryohei.

-Mi nombre es-dijo poniendose en pie mientras cargaba a lambo sin romper el abrazo-Minombre es...Tsunayoshi Sawada-dijo mientras se quitaba la capucha de la cabeza.

Todos no podian creer lo que estaban viendo, era un sueño, una mentira ,una ilusion, en frente de ellos estaba tsuna a quien estubieron buscando todo ese tiempo. Todos pensaban mientras empezaban a derramar lagrimas, ecepto Mukuro, Hibary y Reborn.

-He buelto...mina-dijo tsuna con una sonrisa calida y cariñosa.

* * *

**jejeje que les parecio el comienzo, espero que bueno, o quien sabe como lo aigan tomado, bueno no importa, meresco reviews, bueno cuidense mucho y tengan buen dia, noche o tarde que la pasen bien, ciau ciau! **

**con cariño **

**Hikary sawada di vongola.**


End file.
